


【深呼晰/au完结】笙歌梦

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: Non con/torture/deep thr**t性格很病，完全ooc





	【深呼晰/au完结】笙歌梦

**Author's Note:**

> Non con/torture/deep thr**t  
> 性格很病，完全ooc

1，  
在上海滩，周老板的嗓子是一般等价物，通行市场。

寻常人家外出的子侄归家，合家老少去到场子里听周老板唱一晚上歌，便是莫大欢喜。儿女婚嫁，兄弟团聚，普通有钱人家的孩子读书交际，一张三寸长的仙乐坊纸票，可以当作银钱交换。

对于寻常百姓望不到的高处，这一般等价物就不是这般用法了。

王晰入沪，一城的生杀大权交接，明面上一派祥和，推杯换盏，觥筹交错，热闹祥和得好似当地父母官嫁女，还是高攀了女婿家天大的门楣。

王晰不耐烦，酒过三巡，推开敬过来的杯子。他如今有底气强横，不给面子。

面上还是带几分轻笑的。王晰点上烟，轻声道，“我少时也在上海谋点生计，不算陌生，不用客道。”

“哦？沪上哪家有这么大的面子，请得动……”对面谄媚的脸来劲了；他居间调停，开城献降般风光接纳了王晰，可谓浑不要脸，想方设法也要找机会抓到王晰受用的地方，好有的放矢、奋力马屁。

副官李向哲哼了一声，眼神制止了居间人说下去。王晰是家道中落之后，随姑姑到上海；姑姑改嫁之后顾不上他，便流落街头。他老家在东北还勉强算得书香门第，到了上海孤身一人，尚且没学成几分文武艺，就匆匆货与本地粮船帮会大佬。苦力营生上不了台面，王晰不喜欢别人提起这段往事。李向哲怕惹麻烦，有意不让对方说下去。

王晰脸上阴鸷着，在烟头明灭的火光里，泛起一丝不明显的冷笑。

手垂下去，食指和拇指捏得用力，意外掰断了烟头。王晰低头看了一眼，狐狸般细长的眉眼里没什么情绪，转头将剩下半支烟头扔进水晶醒酒器中的赤霞珠里——李向哲略微一皱眉，这么浓烈艰涩的酒，陈化得刚刚好，酒体柔顺圆滑得不可思议，刚赢得满桌赞叹。王晰随手把烟头扔在里面，脸无愧色。

居间人清了清嗓子，自觉没再接这个话题。北方军人自带着一股不同于江浙文雅的肃杀气，他不敢造次，于是让人换酒，说酒太差，让拿更好的招待着。

一脚踹完侍者，又回来满脸堆笑。王晰这样混不吝的凛冽气，那就只好请点别的。

“既然在沪有过停留，王帅可曾听过周老板唱歌？”他脸上挂着有内容的笑意，轻佻溢于言表，一字一顿，“上海滩的夜莺，可是鼎鼎有名的。”

王晰扬眉，直视着居间人，面无表情，看不出太多喜怒。

居间人一手冷汗，内心把北方兵匪的不识抬举咒骂了一百遍，脸上端着笑，越发露骨，“周老板的嗓子，在上海可是人人觊觎着的宝贝，虽或不如北方戏园子里芳菲多姿，也可换个口味。”

王晰看着对方，他习惯性微蹙着眉，一双眼极剽锐，带着说不出的戾气。

居间人摸不准王晰脾气。他三教九流都有交接，知道上流人士圈子里是另一种丛林社会，钱和权力使得欲望可以无限膨胀，兽性便越发下作露骨。绝世美人无用，有权可以予取予求；莺歌燕舞，都是玩物，你是什么取向根本不重要，消磨良善、折辱清白才是最大的快乐。越是逼着清正纯粹的人就范，越是痛快。

以周深的姿容平平，上海滩尽有天姿国色，何以在沪上黑白两道权力顶层的圈子里有这般名声？

半晌，王晰点了点头。李向哲一扬下巴，“还不去请周老板。”

上海滩权倾一时的各路神通，在王晰面前柔顺得像跑堂的。居间人哈着腰，喋喋地在王晰耳边介绍着周深——他怕王晰以貌取人，看不上他千般考量后献上的礼物。

“周老板不唱戏，唱江浙一带民歌小曲，今下文学之士谱写的佳作，还有西洋流传的歌曲，法文英文意大利文，都不在话下，沪语小调堪称一绝。”他嘿嘿笑着，“上海人听周老板的曲，就像西洋人看玛琳黛德丽的腿，说是烽火之中慰藉人心、价值万金的宝贝。”

王晰不说话。他心里有一根软刺被缓缓地抽出来，刺上的倒钩挂得胸口淅淅沥沥的痛。

“今儿让周老板为王帅唱个左岸香颂，配上梅多克的红酒，为王帅洗尘。”他缓缓放低了声音，笑得肉堆在脸上，挤作一团——滑稽也是一种卖相，代表无害，“若是满意，晚点让周老板送王帅回下榻府邸，照顾这些日子起居。”

王晰微微抬起眼眸。居间人还待再说，王晰抬手制止了他。周深来了。

 

2，  
王晰启了唇，发不出声。饶是王晰目力惊人，隔远了仍看不清周深表情。

那日杀人之后连夜离沪，王晰本打算把粮船帮大佬打发他的银钱全都留给周深。他满腹温柔来不及说，想要叮嘱周深添衣被，加饭餐。可周深追问到底，红着眼睛殷切渴盼，只想问他一个真相。王晰不肯说出两人这一夕欢好是上面人物给出来的杀人定金，怕周深失望，只说自己不能在沪久留，需要即刻北上。

周深在他面前全无防备，清得一眼能望到底，有不自觉的眼泪如珠子断线落下。他低声道，晰哥，莫不是你也嫌我……

王晰想把他抱在怀里，帮他拭干眼泪。但他冷下脸来——王晰本来就是缓慢而坚定的性子，这桩私情把他逼到今日，再犹疑不决，不仅自己送命，带着连累周深。

王晰轻咳一声，不置可否，只皱着眉说船就要开了，自己要走。

周深又往他怀里靠，说可以立刻跟他北上，又说到哪里都能营生，不会成拖累，若是被抓住，至多不过一死抵命。他说得真切，想来自己认真想过，眼又不自觉红了。

王晰推拒开他。他知道周深虽然周旋在权贵之间充当应酬陪衬，不时被用作筹码，但人却单纯，之前从未托付过真心，是以可以勉力维持体面，自己也说苟活乱世，仓皇求存。是王晰率先越界，打破了他世界里的表面堂皇。两人的床笫之间一场偷欢，在周深是放下一切、接受命运；在王晰，是上面看破两人私情之后交换来的筹码。

杀掉接头的秘书长，给一笔银钱，放他自由，立刻离沪。为表给壮士践行的诚意，可以收下他想要的，当做定金。

动感情当然是真的，可夹杂在权力倾轧之中，是不是交易，谁说得清。真相过于羞辱，真相不是本心，王晰不想说出来再伤害周深一次。对方拿出了私奔的勇气，他却受不起。

王晰推开他，在周深的错愕当中，从背包里取出一个绒布口袋，将里面银钱票据、黄金美玉倾倒在桌上，一眼都不看，直愣愣问周深，够了么。

周深兀自不肯信，伤心又惊疑，“晰哥，你说什么？”

他当然不需要说什么。南京政府里有御用经济学家来仙乐坊喝酒取乐，听上海的陪同说周老板的名声可以通行沪上，作为钱礼交换，当下呵呵一笑，一般等价物嘛，戏子荣光的极致了。此后这词便送给了周老板，寻常百姓说的是他的票，上流权贵说点其他的。

没有价目表，根据交易对象调整交易内容，一事一议，入不了圈的人不配询价。

王晰又沉着声问，够付了么，两讫了吗。

他一个给人开车的，兼做打手，在漕运帮会里给南方士绅看不法勾当的场子，什么没见过。粮船帮管事的养了周深半年，价格不是他配问的，周深也从没想过他会问。

王晰见他不答，一把将桌上东西推过去，背上包，一眼也不敢回头，转身出门。

他不敢想，周深第一次放下防备，决绝走入刀割火炙的命运，在最情浓意艳的口上被他这样手起刀落，周深怎么办。

四年了。王晰一无所有的回到北方，除了揭竿而起再无出路，生无可恋死不足惜，居然让他混出了头。如今故地重游，整个上海开城献降，双手将他心心念念的人奉上。

王晰咬着牙，表面一派捉摸不透的冷。

周深走到台上，向台下钢琴伴奏点头致意。场子不大，不需要麦克风，周老板嗓子很好，干净又清透，最适合钢琴清伴，不需要很用力也能传远。

他幽幽地唱，在场没几个听得懂法语的，可声音如泣如诉，让温度都降低了些。李向哲觉得起一身鸡皮疙瘩，于是去拿酒，想要活动活动。

周深改成了英文唱副歌。他语感很好，不同语言切换得不见痕迹；过来添酒的女招待低声跟李向哲说，这段周老板自己写的。

If you go away,  
in the summer day.  
And you might as well,  
take my soul away…

李向哲颔首致谢，没有出声。他回头看王晰，却见王晰直视着唱歌的人，一动不动，对周遭一切置若罔闻。

 

 

3，  
真正艳名可以倾城的，往往不是什么绝色。权胜留英多年归国，跟随王晰鞍前马后，看着自家主帅逢场作戏时，跟他提过一句英国谚语，说是莎翁讲的——一个绝色美人的存在，除了让人想起世上还有比她更美的人，并没有什么用处。

王晰深以为然。他身边出入的名媛戏子，个顶个都是漂亮人物。王晰从不留宿谁，招手来挥手去，余情淡薄，连第二次交陪的都鲜有，出了名的寡恩。

权胜以为这是成大事者的果断，殊不知这是缺失带来的阴鸷，王晰自己也甚为讨厌。

摧城拔寨也好，刀不血刃也罢，对王晰无甚区别。歌舞散了，居间人懂事地示意周深过去——他看得懂全程王晰的眼神，自然知道这次献媚极为成功。眼神将将飘到，周深也不理会，径直走向王晰，坐在他怀里，从他手上酒杯里啜饮一口。

王晰猝不及防，微一皱眉。

手下按他意思撤了；居间人跟着伪政府的傀儡忙不迭的走，生怕王帅在这里就办了周老板，非礼勿视。李向哲搂着敬酒的女孩，跟王晰打了个招呼——今晚守夜换了人。王晰挥挥手让他去。

周深在车上一言不发，低头拨弄着自己的手指。王晰伸手搂他，他便贴到怀里；王晰低头吻他，被他躲开。

车里有司机，虽然口风极严，但王晰不喜欢给人浪荡下流的印象，很少在车里生事。何况王晰曾经给人开车，知道周深在车里应对会尴尬。

顶层套房可以瞭望黄浦江，周深脸朝着窗的方向，似是叹了口气。他自己跨坐到王晰腿上，将那根硬热的东西吃力地埋入身体。

虽然已经用嘴润湿过，周深自己也冷着脸说准备过，但想来是为了这次献降禁欲多时，坐到底仍然费力，周深起了一身薄汗。王晰的手指从他的背滑到腰窝，无限袅娜的流连，又一把揉散了细密的水渍。

王晰顶他，低声唤他，深深。

他记得他们之间的触摸，双手到达过的地方，湿润、稠腻的往事。那时他让周深骑在他身上，双手穿过他腋下，抚摸肋骨，抱着肩膀，一下一下动情地把他往自己身上按。周深脱力时趴下来，上半身也委顿，唾液和喉音一起在他肩窝滴落蒸发，体汗濡湿着，眼泪却欣慰；又主动去找他的嘴唇，送上安心的吻。

“你今天是唱给我的吗？”王晰仰着脸问他，眼还痴缠着。

周深别开了脸。

王晰把他抱起来，就着两人相连的姿势，周深短促的惊叫了一声，被王晰压倒在床上。王晰想去吻他，周深再次将脸扭开。

王晰的吻落在他耳鬓上。

王晰的脸沉下来。起势之后从无人违拗他的意思，因着缺失又寡情了这么些年，周深在人前不和他相认，他理解；人后也这般冷淡，到底让王晰寒心。

“深深……”王晰眼已经冷了，嘴里还有没还转的温，心里乞着他嗔怒发泄一通，好把事说开，“你别拿我当陌生人……”

周深没正眼看他，几不可闻的轻嗤了一声，尾音里有难以分辨的轻蔑。私情他不想提了，于公他亦不想与王晰熟悉，怕这层关系日后拖累，身不由己。

周深淡淡的。你付过了，不是钱货两讫了吗？

他闭着眼，看不到王晰迅速黯淡下来的神色。乳尖上传来的尖锐疼痛让他叫出声；王晰咬他，鼻子里有冷哼，低沉的声音变得暴戾，“既然这样，你别忘了这一笔是新交易。”

他被王晰整个翻转过来，跪在床上，用膝盖分开两腿，从后面长驱直入。冲撞的力度太大，让他的上半身被迫摔向床褥。周深本能叫了一嗓子，就咬着牙不再出声，承受身体里的狂风浪雨。

王晰一巴掌落在他后臀上，握枪的手力度极重，打得他腿颤。周深撑着找到平衡，重新跪好，把腿分开。听到王晰一字一顿的吐字，像在他身上一刀一刀剜去皮肉。

“周老板的名声还真是不随政/权更迭而变，果然一般等价物。唱功是越发精进了，不知道别的呢？”

他抬了腿撞向周深膝盖，让他彻底跪趴好，一手抓着头发将头摁在床上，发了狠肏他。是周深自己不愿再给半分温情神色，是周深逼他。

至此也不再说什么温情。他如愿从周深嘴里听到各色孟浪颓靡。痛极的哭，窒息的喘，无法承受的喊，和模糊了对象的讨饶。那些言辞他曾从门缝墙根里听过，这具身体也曾让他肖想多年；他本想让周深此后只跟着他，不管有多少好光景可过，至少温柔真切，是周深逼了他。

周深竟然想抹掉他的过去，杀掉他铁锈色的生命里鹅黄淡粉的春天。

王晰骨鲠支棱的一面破出皮肤，戾气上来难以控制，恨不得就此弄死他。造弄了大半夜，几次把人弄得神志模糊，床单上散落着斑驳颜色，干了又湿。周深后来再也叫不出声，偶尔得到的声音也只是身体对疼痛的应激反应；残存着一点清醒，却总能在王晰凑过来吻他时转过脸。他拒不和解，越发激得王晰狠戾。

王晰在晨光中看着床上疲惫昏睡的人——红紫和淤青衬得他皮肤更苍白，失去了血色，有点灰蒙蒙的脏。手指压在淤痕上，他会哼痛；王晰轻轻为他盖上被子。

王晰突然觉着，这就是污白了吧。在北方打仗时结识了蒙古人阿云嘎，两个人汇合在辽宁，合力苦战不下，气温迅速转冷，与对手僵持的夜晚，因为缺少补给和伤病不断减员。阿云嘎杀了自己灰白色的马，把肉分给手下。

阿云嘎在战壕里跟他说，“这匹马叫saral，撒了，蒙语里污白的意思，是有杂色的白。它跟了我好多年……”

王晰抱着昏迷中的周深去清洗，像抱着污白色的小马。

 

 

4，  
第二日伪政府派人设宴，居间人堆着笑，过来试探王晰口风。

他听闻王晰早上派人把周老板送走，问李副官这是什么意思。李向哲皱皱眉——王晰没怎么留宿过人，既然留宿，应该是分外中意。可早上见周深病恹恹不能动弹的样子，脖子手腕上都是淤伤，王晰身上又有盖不住的阴沉，实在没法猜。

李向哲不知道两人过往，于是谨言慎行，建议居间人去试探一下王晰。

被人问起周老板，王晰冷哼了一声。居间人心头一跳，担心触了这位阎王爷的霉头——可想起周老板的和顺，又觉得不会。他自己不好这口，周深于他只是牌桌筹码，他对周深的行事有足够了解。

“城头变幻大王旗，这上海滩唯一不变的就是周老板的名声了。”王晰在笑，声音却是冷的，讽刺起自己和讽刺别人一样随意；他掏出烟，居间人连忙给他点上。

“可惜了，徒有其名。”

这话说得周围几个人脸上的笑意生生刹住。居间人前倾着身子，“王帅不如明示明示？”

“什么一般等价物，沪上人才就这样凋零？”王晰把烟从鼻子里呼出来，一声冷哼。

“别再让我看到他了。”

 

 

5，  
上海滩没什么恒久不变的东西，周老板的名声也概莫能外。

王晰一句话，让周深的身价跌落尘埃。城中话事人变了，当红人事都得随之变化，调整得不够快的，落在后面就会被踩踏。

权贵圈子里都知道周深得罪了王晰，其他多的信息没有，架不住添油加醋众口铄金，越传越邪乎。仙乐坊老板吃罪不起上面的人物，左思右想辞退了周深；摇钱树走了固然肉痛，但总好过泥沙俱下跟着倒霉。

周深孑然一身，突然其来的自由，居然有点不适应。

他无田无产，早些年砸在他身上的一掷千金也过不了自己的手，真被扫地出门了，口袋里并没有置业的钱。有同情他的进步人士和爱国作曲家愿意收容，但周深对自己的名声心里有数，致谢婉拒了。

其他场子老板邀请他过去唱歌，说好了只是唱歌——如今没有人敢妄动其他，怕不知不觉削了王晰面子。周深去了，总要吃饭的。开放的大台子，唱给普通座儿买票听个响，也算是王谢堂前燕，飞入百姓家。

门前广告牌子不敢太招摇，怕开罪王晰。演出的事情只能私下口口相传。

周深觉得这样的日子清净，未见得不好。他不像梨园里的角儿，有无数行头要置办，就简简单单穿着，不施脂粉，养活自己不在话下。

倘若一直这样，倒也无挂碍。周深的命交给了组织，好好活着，不定哪天就需要死；人一生污贱，曾怯懦到想要托身给爱情，后来知道这点幻梦也不可得，唯有那点光可以救赎。如果真需要引刀成仁，周深只希望身后浮名都随了水。

无数次有人找到他，说想为周老板录制唱片，流传后世，飨宴海内外同好。又说二十五六岁是最当唱之年，清润动人，又懂了世情，周老板的情味让珍馐都显得寡淡。周深拒绝了所有灌唱片的邀约，他不想被记得。

立秋那天，周深如常在江边行走。今日不开唱，他在微濛江雾中俏生生立着，似在等待什么。

一个黄包车夫经过他身边，问是否需要载一程。周深上了车，和车夫交谈几句，付钱时手里被塞过一张纸条。周深看了一眼，一时没坐稳扶了把座边横杠。他不再问什么，把纸条放进嘴里。

木浆和墨水的味道极苦，胡乱咀嚼了几下，勉力下咽。

明天会有人把王晰带到他驻唱的场子里，上面希望他们——不，希望他重新熟络他。

最高密级，不能问，不能说，不能拒绝。也许有人为了递这张纸丢了命，尸山血海，不能回头。

 

 

6，  
乱哄哄你方唱罢我登台。周深觉得挺荒谬的，更荒谬的是这突如其来的器重，竟然是为了他和王晰这段不清不楚的关系。

没有清场，王晰被几个便衣跟随着，坐在离舞台不远的桌上——他进门就看到了周深，抬脚略显犹豫，被舞女迎上去，簇拥着坐下。

周深安安静静站在台上，把麦克风揽向自己。他不直视王晰，也不怎么和台下互动；这些歌对他没有任何难度，乐队配合得也很熟练。靡靡之音而已，周深嗓子里最不缺的就是细诉衷肠；他加了几分轻快俏皮进沪语小调里，即使日常驻唱，也每每见到变化。

我得不到侬的爱情，像春花没有雨淋。

王晰被两个打扮妖冶的舞女夹在中间，并不抬头望向舞台这边。周深低垂着眉眼唱，声音里情意绵绵，轻嗔薄怒，心里并不见感情的波澜，脸上也无——这些歌对他，连抬笑肌都不必，何来笑意。王晰能把钱财口袋倒空了付给他，他付不起。

杏黄色旗袍的舞女坐在了王晰腿上，嘴对嘴给王晰送酒。旗袍的衩开得好高，一眼扫过去都被白花花的大腿根晃到。她伏在王晰耳边说话，又被王晰搂在耳边说了句什么，娇羞起来，倚在王晰身上，笑得花枝乱颤。

周深忽的想起了王晰第一次抱他。寒冬腊月里，他湿了睡袍，蹲在地上面对打翻的铜盆，手足无措；脸上的巴掌痕未消，半边脸肿得老高，身后老头子鼾声如雷。王晰从门外进来，伸手抱起他，对一切的狼藉佯装不见。他的体温很舒适，气味干爽，连身上的烟草味都让他放松。

王晰没那么娴熟。今时今日他怀里坐着谁都能笑得温柔又无所谓，可那日抱着周深不敢出声，只能用鼻音轻轻的哄。他哪有什么潇洒恣纵，更别说狠戾。他在周深面前一直有些珍惜过头的无措，开心时便没了组织语言的能力，千言万语到嘴边只有是是是，深深说得对。

周深走神，唱跑了一句，快速被自己找回来。台下观众大多没注意，王晰何等耳利，眼神立刻朝这边扫过来，一触之下便又转过头。

周深喝了点茶润喉，跟乐队交待几句，回到台上，唱了一首岭南方言的曲子。听者不都消遣他的怨和慕么？玛琳黛德丽的腿，周老板的演出票，一样是温柔乡里无用的期盼。

忘记他，等于忘记了一切，等于忘记了欢喜。

伴舞的搭档不熟悉这支曲子，安静退到场边——这女孩是他从仙乐坊带出来，跟了他很多年，说不上有多交心的近，但感情如同亲人。

那晚上王晰坐了很久，久到周深错觉王晰是希望他走过去的。快午夜时，李向哲大步流星地走进来，一脸正色地驱散了周围的人，伏在王晰耳边说了几句话。

王晰一双狐狸般的眼朝他这边瞟过来。周深早已不唱，立在台边，收到眼光，略微诧异地抬起了脸。

王晰的眼又收回去了。他起身离开，走到门口，又跟李向哲说了两句话。李副官拍拍手，让杏黄色旗袍的舞女跟他们上车。

女孩本打算卸妆，临时被叫上，兴冲冲取了衣服走。王晰何等样人，不止位高权重，样貌也英挺非凡。她走得急，在台边撞了周深一下；周深踉跄一步，反过来扶了她一把，“小心。”

一照面，周深觉得她脸生，应是新人。他这些日子淡漠得很，不太把这些人放心上，此时突然警觉。上面没说过他有没有接应。

女孩啐了他一口，年轻又骄矜。今夜她是上位者，于是跋扈得顺理成章，一眼瞥向周深，“什么东西，侬长眼伐。”

周深没回应；他的事情还不至于市井坊间流传，倒不是为了他的面子，是涉事大佬需要清净。可场子里跳舞陪酒作营生的人，自然而然把他看作同类——失势的同类自然低贱。他直觉王晰的眼光在往这边看，自己轻轻揉了胳膊，把女孩的包捡起来，递还给她。

王晰就站在门口等，西装笔挺着，鬓发略有些长了。女孩欢喜地迎上去，被王晰笑着搂了满怀；王晰无情的时候总是动人。

王晰看向他，脸上有无声的邀请；周深看在眼里，迈不出这一步，平白失了这次机会。

 

7，  
浪费了组织的信任，周深被接线人一顿好训。他低哑着，竟没能把任务交出去；接线人告诉他，会有第二次机会，流血牺牲换来的，你想清楚了，不能辜负别人。

周深没琢磨透这话里的血腥味儿，还未回到住所，就听说伴舞的女孩昨日被人带走了，疑是身份有疑问。

先前七十六号手段何等酷烈，现在树倒猢狲散，又有酷吏四散，为新的势力效力。周深没得选，非常之时，所见尽是非常之人，他才算个什么，懦弱优柔不成大器。他去到王晰临时办公的府邸，给门卫说想见王晰。

门口站着候了四小时，早过了午饭的点也没见人。周深耗不起，门卫也许没有为他通传，他着急起来；碰巧李向哲办完公事回来，见到他有点诧异。周深拦住他，告知来意；李向哲让他去传达室稍等。

王晰的临时办公室连着卧房和衣帽间，甫一进门，李向哲就自觉退出，拉上了门。线人给过他名单，他心里有数。但他已经搜过了周深，没有利器，凭周深——空手不可能动得了王晰。自家大帅和这位周老板关系不清不楚，李向哲不愿掺和其间。

王晰坐在红木椅子上，军旅出身的人没有骄奢之气，办公室干干净净，非常宽敞。

周深和他隔了老远对视，终于垂头，“我……来求你放个人。”

你叫我什么？王晰扬眉。

周深咬了唇，眼睛盯着王晰擦得发亮的皮鞋尖， “她是无辜的，昨天晚上七点被人带走，多的我不知道，但你能找到人……”

王晰嚯地站起，军装笔挺，走到他面前，把他下巴托在虎口上，手指用力钳着脸，让他抬起头来，“你叫我什么？”

周深回避不开眼神，索性闭眼。王帅……

王晰抚到他脸畔的手停了，安静了好一会儿，王晰把手放下，声音里滤去了情绪。

“人不是我抓的。这个忙我可以帮，但周老板拿什么求我？”

房里安静得似有回音。两人对峙了片刻，周深跪倒在他脚边，伸手解开了他的裤链，把脸凑过去，用舌头将那根半勃起的东西请出来，用唇舌舔弄。王晰好整以暇站着，半解开的皮带轻轻拍他的脸，俯视着自己的性器在他口中出入，带出唾液的银丝。

王晰一把抓住他脑后的头发，扣住他的脸，挺身往他喉咙深处狠狠撞了几下；然后用力掰他的脸，让他仰起头来，“就这个？”

周深被噎得干呕，咳出泪水来。他也红了眼，语气中带上了几分被激怒的激烈。“那你要什么？”

王晰手臂用力拽他起来，自己三两下收拾好衣着，对门外大喊了一声备车；转头向周深。

“你跟我上车”。

 

 

8，  
车往租界开，不是寻常关押犯人的监狱。周深帮着捞过人，知道密不见光的审讯都不在常规监狱。

商务车宽到空旷，王晰在后座上和他并排，李向哲在副驾。前后排隔了防护玻璃。

周深正襟危坐，不敢看王晰，怕王晰也看他。车如流水，暗色玻璃看不清外面街道行人，只剩光影明灭，先画出王晰的剪影，又落在周深脸上。

周深眼眶饱和着，酸胀到车一颠簸就怕有泪水跳脱出来。垂下眼，王晰的手端端正正在膝盖上垂放；周深自知长情得不堪大用，记忆总是越过所有的挣扎和辜负——他这四年的苦又与王晰何干。他只记得这双手珍而重之的抚摸。

眼泪掉下来，迅速浸入自己的衣料，变成深色的点。王晰忽然抓住他的衣领，稍微使劲拉他到身前，拍了拍他膝盖，低声让跪下，一手解开皮带，把他的头往自己胯下摁。

阴茎跳在脸上，咸腥的液体划湿了脸，周深这才想起王晰还没解决。似乎是意识到后座上的动静，前面的人停下说话，也不回头。他最怕的就是这个，背地里别人怎么说，眼神多闪烁都罢了，周深早就学会了不用臆想来折磨自己；可在车里，当着外人的面，连一点体面也不剩。

周深仰头看他，分明无话，但眼神哀求着；王晰用手指撬开他的嘴，略微往下坐了点，闭上眼。

被口腔包裹住那一刻，王晰呼吸凝重。他调整了自己的坐姿，缓缓放平了呼吸。

周深被喉咙里那个粗硬的性器顶得想哭。王晰明白他，于是下马威也分外直击痛处，当权者的丛林里被猎杀的兽需要什么体面？认清自己。

行车起伏，完全勃起的阴茎把他嘴角磨得发红。初时还是周深自己掌握着吞吐，很快就被王晰抓着头发顶到喉咙深处。周深说不出话，平时唱歌到口干舌燥，他会拉开麦克风，距离远一些；现在没法调整，硕大的龟头几乎嵌进了咽喉，鼻子里的腥膻混合着皮革的味道，毛发粗糙的质感随着王晰顶胯的动作磨他的脸。鼻音和细碎的吞咽溢出来，他怕真动一下会抑制不住吐出来。

周深被顶得满眼是泪。王晰并不看他，按着头挺胯，一次比一次深，不再是口腔了——他嵌入喉咙里，被软肉裹得严丝合缝。“壶”，周深知道这个词，他拿他当工具。周深想到王晰离沪后，帮会大佬将他介绍给伪政府调任过来执掌交运的高官，席间要他唱歌陪酒，手指指他，“周老板的嗓子可是名器”。一桌人哄堂大笑，尽都会意。

嘴里被填满，牙齿偶尔磨过柱身也成了刺激。王晰再没有半点声音，只把他的头按得更低更用力，安静听他控制不住的呜咽。

他极少被人在喉咙深处射精，爱惜嗓子，实在不乐意——有一任教他声乐的老师曾是个有名乾旦，私下说——这行看上伶人的交易，不就是给人把尿。那时周深还小，问老师这话什么意思，几年后才懂了老师当时脸上的讽刺和心酸。

王晰太用力了，扣着他的后脑不许挣脱。周深吐出嘴里的东西，抑制不住大咳起来，肩背抽动着，白浊的精液溅在脸上，和未干的泪痕一起花了脸。王晰看着他咳，等他逐渐平静了，掏出手帕，细细揩掉了他脸上的污渍；又扶着他的胳膊架他起来，将他抱坐在怀里，俯身为他揉了揉膝盖。

周深这才发现车已经停了，外面是一幢新式平洋房。司机和副官依然保持着一个姿势，没有交谈声，也没有人回头。

 

 

9，  
这处宅子很大，院子外面是数十米的高墙，另一头看得见不同肤色的配枪士兵。李向哲走前面领着，对一切异样目不斜视。

地下室宛如囚牢，陈年血迹干涸在墙上地上，铁锈味儿和血融在一起，不知道哪个更呛。屋内气温低，光线也暗，间或有挨不住的呻吟呼痛，周深被濒死的惨叫和炙熟烧焦的气味吓得闭上眼，屏住呼吸。

李副官和刑讯处的人交谈了几句，让人带路领去。

周深不敢看。他配合别人去七十六号带过人，用他身份做掩护，只是接应而已；他没见过这些。王晰伸手扶着他的背，低声道，走。

他的伴舞被关在最里面的。看守不许周深走进去，光线太暗，看不真切，周深叫她名字，三番五次，得到低不可闻的回应。

周深拽住王晰的手，声音不自禁地抖起来，“王晰，你说这个忙你可以帮。”

王晰阴着脸不接话。出口方向有喧哗声，刑讯处几个人带着一个高个年轻人过来找王晰，一凑近就抓住周深衣领，抡起胳膊压他在墙上；拳带着风，还没砸脸上就被王晰伸手格挡下来。

“权胜，放下他，出去说话。”王晰声音里有愠怒，周深下意识摸了脖子上的手印，勒得太紧，他艰难地吞咽了一下。他认得这人便是接风宴上跟坐李副官次席的人。王晰眼神制止了对方说话，让把周深关在这间牢房，自己踱出去，远远和手下商议。

两间牢房相邻，周深走到搭档牢房门前，低声安慰女孩。

他俩一般大小，自打他在上海滩登台唱歌，她就被领班分给了周深。几个月前周深被仙乐坊扫地出门，女孩坚持跟着他走；又笑着说自己年纪大了，快跳不动了，不如找个人嫁了，以后茶余饭后，还可以带着家人来听你唱歌。

女孩奄奄一息，声音里的血沫子混沌了话语。周深触碰不到，看也看不清，只坚定说着自己也没把握的话，别怕，我一定会带你出去的。看守没有拦住他——实在手无缚鸡之力，无劳防范。

王晰出去了大半小时；外面声音喧哗，似有车轮压过，枪声之后，又有人声惊吵。地牢里听不太清，周深充耳不闻，低低为女孩哼着歌，翻来覆去说，别怕。

人的羸弱，在这世道上，如风暴中的小舟，不值一提。谁不是工具，周深想。

李副官闯进来，一脚踢在膝盖上，把周深踹跪下，掏枪抵在他额上，转身请示王晰。周深被枪管敲得措手不及，也看王晰。

王晰站着，居高临下看他。他手上有血，衣发也凌乱，整个人带着淡薄的凶煞。相比李向哲的动作力度，王晰并不愤怒，看上去居然有一丝悲悯。他摇摇头，示意李向哲出去。

李副官声音也低，说话直像王晰，“姓陈的那边也死了人，放走他们没法交代。”

看守被这话吓了一跳。王晰皱着眉，略有些不耐烦，再次摇头。李向哲不得已收了抢。

王晰走到关押女孩的牢房前，掏出枪指她，声音低得落在地上找不到：和你有关吗？

“你疯了？”周深红了眼，伸手去抢王晰手里的枪，“和她有什么关系，我都认识她七八年了！”

王晰擒住他胳臂，反手将他压在铁门上，一手从看守腰间取了手铐，拽过周深手腕，与门锁拷在一起。

 

 

10，

“我当然可以放她走。”王晰说得很平静，没什么悲喜。他把手伸到周深脸前，左手上有一条伤口，肉翻出来，汗渍和着血污，“舔干净。”

周深闭上眼，低了头。舌头在手心舔过，说不清是痛是痒。王晰看着他，脸上始终淡淡的。他把手抽回来，唾液在周深衣上擦去，手绕到身前去解开他裤子，半硬的凶器隔着衣料抵在光溜的股间；王晰声音很冷，甚至有一点嘲讽般的阑珊，轻轻拍了拍他后臀。

“放松点，你来找我，别说你没准备。”

周深把后牙槽咬碎了不发一言。女孩用了莫大力气，艰难地把脸别过去，闭上了眼。

看守被王晰的肃杀吓到，一时不知道该怎么办，竟然眼瞅着王晰就着两人站立的姿势，扶着自己抵了进去。

没及时走便不能走了。看守立在一边，不敢发出声音。王晰也没有赶他的意思。

周深忍着，疼得脊背抽筋，于是低头咬在自己手上。他不想叫出来，却控制不住身体先软下来。王晰不许，将人抵在门框上顶撞；周深手被拷着，王晰一拐带，侧脸和胯骨就撞在门上，漏出一声呼痛。

身体里那根像烧红的棍子，又粗又硬，毫无怜意，捅得他几乎闭过气去。每一次顶撞，身体都和门栏碰撞出声响，他瘦得胯骨突兀，碦得通红；王晰的衣料摩挲，没脱下的裤子还挂着腰带，皮革割他的腿。这样横征暴敛操到最深，摆明了没有顾他的意思。

监所每间牢房之间有铁门拴好，此外是栏杆，间和间互通着，能彼此看见。已是最里面两间，关押的人不多，加上光线暗，视线不清。周深不是第一次被人看着做这种事，但在地牢里，他看不清其他人，但知道自己被暗处的人看着，脸红得滴出血来。丛林世界森严法则，王晰拿羞耻感逼得他绝望。

他硬不起来。王晰抵近了，手紧紧抠死在胯骨上，低声让他叫。周深使尽了力，将他指头一根一根掰开。

王晰解开了他的手铐，从他身体里退出来。周深失去支撑，膝下一软，跪倒在地上。

王晰拉着他的脚踝，拖曳他到身边；周深不想直视他，正挣扎间，王晰压着上身让他重新跪趴在地，抬起屁股。后面被塞进了一根又凉又硬的东西，直愣愣捅到里面，周深一惊，有鞭梢甩在他小腿上，才知道王晰捡了根鞭子，把柄插了进来。

“你……”周深话音没落，被身体里的剧痛抵得叫不出来，钢铁打造的东西不比肉做的，横冲直撞没个缓冲，柄上镶嵌着个有棱角的装饰物，三两下出入就把粘膜扯破；周深疼得冷汗淋漓，趴在地上直喘气。王晰手劲奇大，冷酷地用鞭柄捣插。

“不是准备了么，还要我来？”

他把东西拔出来，瞥了眼柄上挂着的淡红血丝，扔掉鞭子，重新扶着臀顶入他身体里。褶皱里的伤口被肉柱碾开，像被人在血口子翻出的新肉上撒一把粗盐，再用手反反复复大力抹开。

周深前额重重撞在地上，呼喊在喉咙里憋得声嘶力竭，流出极凄凉的余音。他不再是平日里竭力掩饰的音色，让人失去理智的痛苦将他变回了未经人事的少年，在第一次面对强权施暴时绝望束手地求救，雌雄莫辨，异常顽艳，被作践成最让人喜欢的样子。

怎么可能没有响动。周深被压在地上进出，抽插太快来不及呼，断断续续地啜泣，声音越来越低。

除了他俩，没有人敢出声。女孩不愿看，而看守不敢看，暗里还有几双眼睛闪烁着。性、恐惧和屈辱最让人兴奋。

没法放松，疼得太阳穴都拧紧了，像无家可归的孩子被荒野里的狼撕咬。王晰下午在他嘴里射过一次，不会轻易结束；可疼成这样，他也不想结束了，在这里杀了他好了，他已经没有以后了。

最早最早那场偷欢里，王晰说抱他像抱只家猫；他声音里的怜惜多到盛放不下，爱让人手足无措。周深见过这么多人，历过这么多事；喜欢是什么样子，他不会辨错。直至他赌输了，失去了，他也没觉得自己看走眼。

八面玲珑的人，再没有一点轴，没有一点执拗，还剩什么。周深不认错。

身下的人渐渐没了声息，王晰抽出来——性器上粘着的液体已是鲜红色，大腿根上、股间蹭得到处都是。有一处被鞭柄割破的伤口靠腿根很近，血没有分泌物那么粘稠，拔出来之后揩得满腿都是。王晰把他翻过来，周深失了神，也不再抗拒。

王晰将他推靠在墙边上，打开腿。周深抓住王晰的手，捏在他伤口上，凑近他，低声求他，你放她走吧，杀了我，跟她没关系。

王晰闻言，抬起他一条腿放在自己肩上，重新顶进去。周深眼神涣散着，大口呼着气，抓着王晰的手腕，捏得很重。他嗫嚅不出什么，被挺进来时弓着背颤抖，声音碎了，用只有王晰听得清的音量说，晰哥，我没有想过不认你。

王晰愣了片刻，把他的头放在自己肩上，手从他腋下穿过撑着墙面，让他架着自己。

他知道周深的身体很敏感，点很浅，不需要大开大合。这个姿势王晰将他全部遮盖起来，动作也变得轻缓。周深不再推开他，时别多年，王晰第一次吻在了他嘴唇上，舔他嘴唇上的血。周深发出呜呜声，下身的穴口收缩着，被王晰在敏感处厮磨。

王晰用手抚摸他软垂的性器，眼神温柔得让人沉溺。他低头吻他，舌头舔他上颚，吮吸他舌根的津液。周深攥着他的领口，一个劲摇头。性器硬起几乎是反射性的，周深没有能力在王晰的爱抚里放松；可他贪着王晰的吻。

不堪大用。周深想，可是你们为什么要大用我，我只想唱唱歌，遇到一个喜欢的人，对命运里的其他一切都不计较。

王晰眼里化不开的冷都散了，前额抵着他的，舔他脸上的泪。

有泪无声谓之为泣，周深越发泣下，腿却将他缠得更紧。他在他耳边叫他，声音哀切，把一切都卸在当下。晰哥。

王晰将他钉死在墙边；滚烫的精液刺激粘膜上的破口，周深应该是痛的；他张口咬住王晰的衣襟，把哭喊咬在嘴里。王晰想起他离沪前那晚和周深厮磨，情热时周深无处依托，咬他肩膀又咬他手腕，呜呜呜像个小兽没完。

王晰托着他的脸，眼泪滚落在虎口上，盐分浸到伤口里，像针扎。

脚步声走近，纷纷杂杂军靴落地的跑步声。权胜的声音越过众人，远远为王晰提醒，“王帅，陈主席的人到了！”

王晰皱了眉，眼里又凝聚起阴鸷。他从他逐渐温热的身体里退出来，地上的血迹已经干涸，被衣服和皮肤蹭得花乱，此刻又被混着精液的血重新黏糊涂抹一番；王晰穿好裤子，脱下外套把周深包好，堪堪遮住下体。

戎装士兵一字排开，站在牢房外；王晰冷笑一声，抖了抖手腕，皮带发出划空声响，抽在他背上，周深身体猛地颤抖，前端竟然哆嗦着吐了些清亮的液体；羞耻之下，他把腿蜷得更紧。

王晰掏出枪来，弯下腰，冷不丁把坚硬的枪口插入他下体，扣动扳机。

周深立刻闭眼。他的身体似乎感到推力，但没有痛苦。他睁开眼，在众人的哄笑当中，王晰把枪抽出来，贴在他耳边。

“我知道她不是，你才是.”枪托一下一下拍在他脸上，王晰的声音褪去了性事里的热，重新变得冰冷告诫，“再有一次，子弹就上膛了。”

王晰立起身子，跟周围的人点头示意，转过身，余光也不瞥周深。

“都放了吧，一场误会。别被利用了，伤了和气。”

 

End


End file.
